


James and Bruce

by pantomimicry



Series: James and Bruce [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Drama, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomimicry/pseuds/pantomimicry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five in the series. For the sake of fair warning: One-shots. Ten drabbles that are meant to be slash. J. Gordon/Batman. Post-Dark Knight-ish. Alternating POVs between the chapters. All the chapters string together in loose (shotty) chronological order, with even fewer plot associations; feel free to read them in any order you choose. No need to read the previous stories first.</p><p>Part five is funny, caustic, and sensibly romantic, considering James Gordon isn't young and Bruce Wayne is...a theatrical billionaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Without Batman, Bruce Wayne doesn’t have much of an excuse to see Gordon. Once, just after Dent’s death, Wayne has lunch with him under the pretense of establishing a police foundation. He can’t help but thinking that they communicate so much better in the dark with roaming hands and mouths, and without clothing. If he could only just touch, things would be okay he thinks. But, drunken smiles won’t get him far with the commissioner and certainly not into his pants. What a damn shame. He has to begin again with Jim, and Bruce Wayne is not easy to love.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Gordon sees in Batman must be within Bruce Wayne as well; he’s the man behind the mask. Wayne’s winsome smile masks cold fury. His easy laughter hides sorrow. What does Batman have that Wayne does not? There are two sides to Gordon too. The man that Wayne sees is fragile, lonely. His partner (Batman) is far away and he can’t exist before dusk. He wants Gordon to see that he’s just as good. He’s just as able to be a protector, and a good man. He’ll use the voice if he has to. He’ll use anything to capture James.


	3. Chapter 3

He gets caught in the rain outside of the MCU, and like magic Bruce Wayne is there with an umbrella and a waiting car. Gordon seems to be meeting Wayne everywhere these days; he is suddenly older, though no less boyish when the world is watching.

“Where are we going, Mr. Wayne?” When he looks over at Wayne he’s grinning back like an idiot.

“Call me Bruce, and wherever you’d like, Jim.” Wayne’s smile doesn’t fade but he looks at Gordon like he knows a secrets.

Gordon sighs and leans his head back. “You still have to call me Commissioner.”


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Wayne touches him they’re in the bathroom at a fundraiser; Wayne walks in with the women who spilled a White Russian down the front of his rented tuxedo. He lays the woman on one of the couches and leans back against the wall to watch him.

“You don’t look like a sloppy drunk, Commissioner.”

“You don’t look drunk at all,” he says.

Wayne smiles lazily and moves towards him. “Blot, Commissioner.” He pushes Gordon’s hand away, tilts his head at the stain, and then carefully meets Gordon’s eyes. “I think the damage is done,” he says quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Happy Birthday!”

Gordon sighs. He swears Wayne is following him, but the cupcake Wayne offers him is enticing, the champagne even more so.

“Surprise,” Wayne says. “ How old are you anyway?”

“Too old for you.” Wayne smiles and Jim sees him inch closer. He remembers their last encounter. Wayne’s voice hitched wonderfully when he asked for a kiss. _Please._

Gordon pushes up his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. Wayne is crowded against him holding the cupcake beneath his nose: dark chocolate bourbon.

“You’re a damned nuisance.”

Wayne kisses the corner of his mouth. “Happy Birthday, James.”


	6. Chapter 6

Wayne comes to events hoping to see Gordon, hoping he gets a chance to drag him into a corner and put his hands down Gordon’s pants. No such luck tonight. Instead, he meets Gordon’s daughter. The little girl he knew looks more like her mother than ever, tall and stern, vibrant, maybe, under the right circumstances. His TV smile doesn’t work on Babs. She looks disgusted with him, with his opulence.

“I didn’t think you talked to commoners,” she says.

“Just one.” He doesn’t smile at her again.

Her eyes are entirely Jim’s in that moment, so bright and kind.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim wakes to Wayne pounding on his door at four a.m. He’s drunk, and hanging onto the handrail for dear life. The cabbie is already two blocks away, one arm flung through the window giving them both the finger. Wayne disappears into the house, leaving a trail behind for Jim to follow: jacket, bowtie, shirt, belt, and socks. Jim plays the parent and gathers everything up. He finds Wayne on the couch, bare feet dangling off the arm, wearing his peter pan smile. Wayne pulls him close for a sloppy kiss and Jim has the distinct impression Wayne planned this.


	8. Chapter 8

Wayne pulls Gordon into his lap; he kisses him roughly and begs Jim to stay. Wayne can’t help grinning like an idiot as Gordon nods. Through a series of white lies and careful bargaining, he gets Gordon to Wayne Manor for dinner. Alfred tells him he’s like a dog with a bone. He prefers to think of himself as a kid in a candy shop. And, James Gordon is all of the best candy. He runs his hand up Jim’s thigh and Gordon says, “This is a kitchen not a bedroom."

“You never let me get that far,” Wayne says.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes, he is unexpectedly left alone and Wayne, who keeps odd hours and unabashedly dogs Jim’s steps, disappears. Sometimes, the afternoon light doesn’t bring Wayne with it, and at night, his detectives have him all to themselves. Sometimes, he calls Barbara and they talk like old friends. Sometimes, he takes the dangerous route home, through the narrows, because Wayne isn’t there to drive him. Gordon’s secret: sometimes, he is glad to be free of Wayne’s contrived charm, but he’s always glad when Wayne comes back to him, if only so that he can keep an eye on him (Niffengger, 410).


	10. Chapter 10

In the beginning, Jim refused Wayne more often than not. He lost count of the times he sent Wayne away pouting, but Wayne was incorrigible. He inevitability returned, often with coffee, strong and scolding, occasionally with a donation check, and once, with flowers; the attached card was so filthy Jim blushed.

Now, he feels worn down. He lets Wayne kiss his jaw, and drag him into the men’s room; and, he suffers through a handjob that leaves him weak-kneed.

After, Wayne slumps against him and presses their hips together.

In hindsight, he rarely refuses Wayne, but he tries to, always.


End file.
